skylandersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zap
Zap 'es un dragón de agua y un Skylander que apareció en [[Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure|''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure]] y ''Skylanders: Giants''.'' Desarrollo Zap fue originalmente un personaje llamado Cyclops Snail o también conocido como Tarclops, que Michael Graham describió como "esta pequeña bolsa de agua azul que se subió la cremallera alrededor, dejó un pequeño charco de lodo detrás de él, y él gritaba y disparar electricidad Era tan raro -. Muy divertido , pero totalmente extraño. Después de algunos comentarios, que lo cambió de azul a púrpura, pero luego se fue "no se puede tener dos caracteres de color púrpura,porque Spyro es púrpura. Luego nos dieron una primera versión de lo que el juguete de Cyclops Snail podría ser similar, y pensamos, 'Oh, Dios mío, estos no se ven en todo detalle, no de la manera que queremos que sean. "Él fue revisado de nuevo, hechos de petróleo y ahora se llama Tarclops, y que fue la gota final. el personaje ha evolucionado mucho, al final, diseñador I-Wei Huang en Toys for Bob sintió que todo lo que le gustaba de el personaje se ha ido, así que pensamos, vamos a chatarra - tenemos que ir en una dirección diferente ". Pero en cierto modo, ya ha jugado como Cyclops snail, usted lo conoce como Zap. "Hemos reinventado el personaje", dice Graham "mismos movimientos, en realidad,. Juega exactamente de la misma manera que lo hizo Cyclops snail E incluso Zap pasó por una evolución poco su concepto original no tenía sus tanques de buceo, y acortado.. su hocico un poco. Biografía Una criatura del mar, Tarclops es lento en tierra pero feroz en el agua. Hace muchos años, Tarclops fue enviado a las islas por su padre, el Rey Cíclope, para encontrar una reliquia robada que pertenece a su reino del inframundo. Tarclops.jpg|Tarjeta de Tarclops Cyclops_Slime.jpg|Modelo de Tarclops Cyclops_Snail.jpg|Prototipos de Tarclops Cyclops_to_Zap.jpg|Tarclops junto con su remplazo Zap y su prototipo Características Apariencia Es un Dragón acuático de color azul, tiene unos cuernos, unas aletas dorsales verdes, ojos naranjas, su boca y debajo de su cuerpo es blanco, usa un arnes color amarillo submarino con unos tanques de oxigeno y sus patas son palmeadas como un anfibio. Etimología '''Zap '''es una onomatopeya del sonido de un rayo. Antecedentes Personalidad Zap es un dragón de agua amable y dañoso, siendo muy venerado por la mayoría de las criaturas del mar de Skylands que lo ven como un verdadero guardián dedicado tanto de los mares y Skylands. Le gusta competir, ser capaz de superar a cualquier rival, y destaca en todo lo que convierte sus garras.También puede ser demasiado curioso para su propio bien y tener una racha de problemas, que él y sus compañeros Skylanders puede conducir a situaciones peligrosas. Biografía Zap nació en el seno de la familia real de los dragones acuáticos hasta que una fuerte corriente lo arrastró a un mar muy lejano, donde lo criaron unas anguilas eléctricas. Al hacerse mayor, destacaba en todo e incluso creó un arnés especial dorado con el que podía portar una inagotable carga eléctrica y electrocutar cosas a gran distancia. Zap también resultó ser un gran corredor que dejaba atrás a cualquier rival... con la posible excepción de los delfines. Con ellos, se convirtió en una especie de desafío amistoso ver quién podía seguirle el ritmo a Zap. Pero la corriente eléctrica que dejaba a su paso solía servir de recordatorio a los delfines sobre con quién estaban tratando. A pesar de estas pequeñas travesuras, Zap ha demostrado ser un fiel protector de los mares y de Skylands Historia Historia Nacido en una familia real de los dragones de agua, Zap era bien conocido en la corte como un nadador revoltoso integral. Pero una tarde joven príncipe Zap encontraba literalmente en aguas profundas. Una corriente de resaca le había chupado en el océano abierto y más allá, a las costas lejanas. Pronto, Zap encontró rodeado de resbaladizo y chocante. Una escuela de anguilas Eléctricas nadaba a su alrededor, escupiendo chispas y chisporrotean. Zap alargó un pie mojado para decir 'hola' cuando ... AAUUCH! Bueno, su madre le había advertido de la electricidad y el agua no se mezclan. Las anguilas eléctricas sentían lástima por el joven desenchufado y decidieron elevar Zap como uno de los suyos. Para encajar, incluso se construyó un arnés eléctrico con una carga infinita. Ahora, Zap puede lanzar una longitud cerrojo eléctrico al rojo vivo de los diez campos de ovejas. Zap continuó como un campeón en el agua y deja a menudo delfines electrocutados a su paso eléctrico. La noticia de su traje de hazañas pronto llegó a oídos del Maestro Eon, que inmediatamente lo contrató. ''Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master thumb|168px|Wham-Shell, Gill Grunt y Zap rodeados por el capitán Grimslobber y sus piratas Zap y Wham-Shell fueron llamados por el Maestro Eon para ayudar a Gill Grunt cuando el Gillman estaba a punto de ser devorado por un destructor Cloud Kraken que atacaba Deepwater Wasteland. El cerrojo eléctrico de Zap salvó a Gill Grunt de las garras del Kraken de nube, quien luego dirigió su furia ciega sobre un barco pirata llamado Fearsome Fang y su tripulación. El capitán del barco, Grimslobber, misteriosamente asustó al Kraken de nube sin tener que hacer nada, confundiendo a Gill Grunt, Zap y Wham-Shell mientras los piratas elogiaban a su capitán por su valentía. Aunque Gill Grunt no quería ningún problema con Grimslobber y su banda de piratas, la curiosidad de Zap sobre la mención accidental del tesoro por parte de uno de los piratas provocó que el aparentemente amistoso Grimslobber rodeara a los Water Skylanders con su tripulación y los atacara. Gill Grunt, Zap y Wham-Shell escaparon por poco del equipo del Fearsome Fang y se lanzaron a la seguridad del mar, pero no antes de que Zap dejara un doloroso regalo de despedida para Grimslobber como venganza por haber llamado a Gill Grunt durante su encuentro. Los Skylanders de agua luego escuchan a Spyro que Kaos estaba detrás del Fragmento de Agua para que pudiera reagrupar la Máscara de Poder para usarla para destruir el Núcleo de Luz. Decidido a vencer a Kaos hasta el fragmento, Gill Grunt llevó rápidamente a Zap y Wham-Shell al Reino de los Merpeople, sabiendo que los tritones, que han surcado las aguas durante miles de años, conocerían la ubicación del fragmento. Los Skylanders descubrieron que el reino estaba desierto, y solo los ancianos, los niños, el Rey Scalebeard, el Príncipe Aquan y la Princesa Finella todavía estaban dentro de la barrera del reino. De repente, el Príncipe Aquan y la Princesa Finella cayeron en un extraño trance y nadaron fuera del reino junto con varios otros tritones con los Skylanders en la persecución para ver a dónde iban. Con la ayuda de la velocidad de Zap, los Skylanders de agua pudieron mantenerse a la par de los merfolk, evitando un enjambre de gelatinas eléctricas en el camino. Durante la persecución, Wham-Shell misteriosamente cayó bajo un hechizo y atacó tanto a Gill Grunt como a Zap, capturando a Zap (después de confundir al dragón de agua con sus balas de estrellas de mar) y llevándolo a una cueva donde entraron los hipnotizados marranos. thumb|Zap abatido cubierto en una manta de estrellas de mar Un hipnotizado Gill Grunt pronto descubrió que Zap estaba aprisionado en una jaula, cubierto con una manta de estrellas de mar de Wham-Shell que lo sujetaba con fuerza. Angustiado al ver a su amigo bajo el hechizo, Zap reveló que el Capitán Grimslobber no podía controlarlo con el uso de la Corona del Maestro del Pez, ya que el dragón de agua no nació bajo el mar como los demás. Animó fuertemente a Gill Grunt a liberarse de la maldición de la corona, recordándole al Gillman su misión de encontrar el Fragmento de Agua y detener a Kaos, y que el Maestro Eon, Spyro e incluso el mismo Zap creen en Gill Grunt y que tendrían éxito. Gracias a esto, Gill Grunt pudo liberarse de la influencia de la corona del pescador maestro, lo que provocó que Grimslobber perdiera el control sobre una parte de Merpeople y Wham-Shell cuando intentaba concentrarse en volver a poner a Gill Grunt bajo su control. Durante la confusión, Grimslobber perdió su control sobre la Corona después de que Wham-Shell lanzara las gemas de anguilas, y se rompió en dos pedazos, liberando completamente a los tritones. Mientras el capitán pirata se retiraba apresuradamente, Zap se liberó de la ahora dormida estrella de mar y siguió a Gill Grunt hasta la cubierta del Fearsome Fang junto con Wham-Shell. Con la ayuda de los tritones, e incluso de Spyro, los Skylanders de agua vencieron a Grimslobber y a su tripulación pirata. El capitán Grimslobber sacó una pistola e intentó matar a Gill Grunt, cuando el capitán Kraken se vio repentinamente derribado por la borda y comido vivo. Kaos luego reveló su presencia, después de haber recuperado los pedazos de la Corona del Maestro de Peces que supuestamente contenía el fragmento de Agua. Después de burlarse de los Skylanders arrojándoles peces, el malvado Portal Master se marchó pero no antes de hundir al Fearsome Fang, lo que provocó que Spyro, Gill Grunt, Zap y Wham-Shell escaparan rápidamente del barco hundido de Grimslobber a través del portal. De vuelta en los Archivos Eternos, parecía que los Skylanders habían fallado en su misión de recuperar el fragmento de Agua, cuando Gill Grunt revisó la mochila de Grimslobber que trajo consigo y sostuvo un trapo sucio que el capitán había usado para envolver la Corona del Maestro del Pez. El trapo pronto se reveló como el Fragmento de Agua, haciendo que los Skylanders se dieran cuenta de que Kaos no había robado nada más que una corona rota sin valor. Sabiendo que Kaos sería después del próximo fragmento de la Máscara del Poder, los Skylanders estarían listos para él. Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos Zap fue uno de los Skylanders reunidos para evitar que Kaos se pusiera la máscara de poder completada. Desafortunadamente, Kaos usó la Máscara de poder para robar los poderes de los Skylanders, incluido Zap, dejando a los héroes sin poder. Antes de que el malvado Portal Master pudiera acabar con los Skylander, fueron teletransportados a la Ciudadela de Eon. Mientras Kaos hacía estragos en Skylands, Zap y los otros Skylanders comenzaron a perder la esperanza, pero Spyro logró levantarles el ánimo. Juntos sostuvieron una última resistencia contra Kaos para proteger el Núcleo de la Luz, pero se sintieron abrumados. Antes de que Kaos pueda destruir el Núcleo, Trigger Happy lo engañó, seguido por Zap y los demás Skylanders para que realizaran sus poderes al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que el malvado Portal Master perdiera el control. En el momento de debilidad de Kaos, Trigger Happy sacó la Máscara del Poder de la cara de Kaos, restaurando los poderes de Zap así como los de los otros Skylanders. Rejuvenecidos, los Skylanders destruyeron la Máscara del Poder en un ataque combinado y derrotaron a Kaos una vez más. Rift into Overdrive Zap estaba entre los Skylanders en el equipo de Wash Buckler que ayudaron a defender la Academia Skylander de cualquier fuerza potencial. Finalmente tomaron parte en la lucha contra la armada de Kaos cuando el malvado Maestro del Poral llegó a mostrar su demostración de poder en su último plan. Relaciones Anguilas eléctricas Zap trata a la escuela de las anguilas eléctricas que lo adoptaron como su familia. Para encajar mejor en el dragón de agua construyó un arnés eléctrico que lleva una carga infinita. Delfines Zap tiene una disputa de larga data con los delfines, debido al hecho de que regularmente les choques por accidente cuando se montan las olas juntos, y Zap generalmente se ofende a los delfines diciendo que la crisis no son un accidente ... ya veces tienen razón. Cuando corren juntos, los delfines también han insistido en que Zap usa su poder para electrificar el agua a su favor. Esto no es realmente cierto ... al menos cuando está corriendo. Gill Grunt Gill Grunt es compañero de Zap, Skylander y amigo. Cuando Grimslobber notó a los Skylanders y llamó a Gill Grunt, Zap se apresuró a defender a su compañero Gillman y se aseguró de que Grimslobber pagara por ello. Jugabilidad Estadísticas Serie 1= |-| Serie 2= Habilidades Usando su especial arnés de oro que él creó como un niño para imitar el poder electrizante de sus padres adoptivos, Zap puede respirar ráfagas de electricidad y escupir sobrecargas eléctricas de agua a sus enemigos. También puede dejar un rastro de agua viscosa atrás para reducir la velocidad (y cuando es golpeado por una chispa, electrificar) enemigos. Una vez que mejoró lo suficiente que puede montar una ola, si no viaja con ella, entonces la onda se apaga por sí mismo, pero aún así dañas a enemigos. Disponibilidad *'[[Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure|''Skylanders: Spyro`s Adventure]] :' Zap Serie 1 viene en un paquete en solitario o en triple pack junto a Hex Serie1 y Dino-Rang. *'''Skylanders: Giants'':' ''Zap Serie 2 viene únicamente en el paquete de batalla junto a la ''Catapulta escorpión y Hot Dog Serie 1. Media Skylanders Spyro's Adventure - Zap Trailer Skylanders Spyro's Adventure - Zap Preview Trailer (Ride the Lightning) Skylanders Spyro's Adventure - Zap Trailer (Ride the Lightning)-1 Meet the Skylanders Series 2 Zap l Skylanders Giants l Skylanders Galería Serie 1= Zap_en_juego_1.jpg Zap_en_juego_2.jpg Zap_Trailer.jpg|Zap en su trailer Terrafinbattle-1-.jpg|Zap contra Terrafin Skylanders_zap_water_element.png|Zap en la Web Zap_Figure.png|Zap en su single pack 51eddR5fhBL.jpg|Zap S1 en su triple pack junto a Hex S1 y Dino-Rang Zap_toy_form_CGI.jpg Images-14.jpg Zap_en_portal.jpg Zap_(Enter).JPG|Zap entrando al portal Carta_de_Zap_1.jpg|Carta de Zap serie 1 Zap_que_brilla_en_la_oscuridad.jpg|Figura de Zap que brilla en la oscuridad Zap_prototype.jpg|Prototipo de Zap sin su arnes |-| Serie 2= Zap_2_en_juego_1.jpg Zap_2_en_juego_2.jpg Series_2_Zap_toy1.jpg|Figura de Zap S2 Series_2_Zap_logo.jpg|Zap S2 en su trailer B00B1THTHG.jpg|Zap en su pack de batallas junto a Hot Dog y la Catapulta escorpion Carta_de_Zap_2.jpg|Carta de Zap serie 2 Zap_upgrade.png|Tanques rojos de oxigeno de Zap de su mejora Wow Pow "Por Riley" Curiosidades * Zap es uno de los siete dragones Skylanders que no pueden volar. Los otros cuatro son Bash, Camo, Fire Kraken, Echo, Flashwing y Sunburn (los dos últimos se muestran volando fuera del juego). * Cuando Zap habla, su voz gargatea como si tuviera agua en la boca. * Su forma de juguete tiene un chapoteo más grande en el pedestal a diferencia de otros Skylanders de agua para contener su marco de cuatro patas. * Zap es el sucesor de su encarnación original, Tarclops. ** Tarclops aparece como un sombrero en ''Trap Team con el nombre "Gloop Hat". * Zap es interpretado por Jeff Bergman en ingles, quien también es muy notable por interpretar los modernos personajes de Looney Tunes como Bugs Bunny, El pato Lucas, Piolin, Silvestre, etc. * Él y Stump Smash pueden recuperar la salud en el agua con sus mejoras de Gema del Alma. ** Debido a que en Swap Force ha excluido la posibilidad de nadar, las gemas del alma de Zap, Stump Smash y Double Trouble han cambiado. * Durante el desarrollo, Zap originalmente iba a estar sin su arnés de oro eléctrico. Él habría tenido un hocico más largo, y sus escamas eran más pálidas. * Zap tiene más un parecido con un anfibio que con un reptil. Además, actualmente es el único dragón sin garras. * Zap, Slam Bam y Echo son los únicos Skylanders de Agua que no tienen armas. * De cada Skylander, Zap y Hex tienen los nombres más cortos. * Su diseño original, Tarclops se asemeja a B.O.B. de Monsters vs. Aliens.y al Tarclops también se parece al Monstruo de brea de Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. * Él y Echo comparten la misma especie y elemento, pero difieren en apariencias y habilidades. * La mejora de Wow Pow de Zap, "Por Riley" se hizo como una dedicación a Riley Van Zyl, un niño de cuatro años y fan de Skylanders que falleció de una rara forma de cáncer en mayo de 2012. El personaje favorito de Riley en la serie fue Zap, y la mejora fue nombrada en su memoria. Category:Personajes jugables Category:Skylanders de Agua Category:Skylanders masculinos Category:Dragones Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Category:Skylanders: Giants Category:Skylanders: Universe Category:Skylanders con serie 2 Category:Skylanders: Swap Force Category:Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master Category:Personajes de Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master Category:Trigger Happy Targets the Evi Kaos Category:Personajes de Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos Categoría:Skylanders Auto-Sanadores Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Skylanders: Giants Categoría:Skylanders cuadrúpedos Categoría:Skylanders simples Categoría:Skylanders simples de Agua